


Here I Am, At Sea World

by TeruTeruObliterator11037



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, Here We Are At Seaworld Hinata-kun, If you get this joke you qualify for a veteran‘s discount, M/M, Please read this I have to feed my family, You Inconsiderate Microwaved Piece of Soap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruTeruObliterator11037/pseuds/TeruTeruObliterator11037
Summary: Sylvain and Felix go to SeaWorld, and it is juicy.(Original fic by tumblr users chosoko and kotomines)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Here I Am, At Sea World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Thanks in advance for reading. I always wanted to make a parody of this iconic piece from ancient times! I couldn’t find a solid original document but I gave the names of the authors, so please do give some love if they are active ahaha. 
> 
> Am I comparing sylvix to komahina? Maybe  
> Do I like/support seaworld? No  
> Is this cursed? Yes  
> Are you going to read this? I hope so

Here we are at Seaworld, felix - kun," he said so thoughtfully, so empathetically.  
Felix was mad. His chest was sore because he was vibing it hardcore.

Sylvain was very excited to be at Seaworld. He jumped up and down and clapped at every fish tank and screamed and laughed on every ride.

Boy, does sylvain - chan love the Disneyworld of fish." Felix was **DISGUSTED**.

Sylvain turned to him, making little gill movements with his hands on his jaw and said, “What’s wrong, Felix－kun?”   
  


And Felix said “You inconsiderate, microwaved piece of soap. You know I hate fish more than I hate myself, even. Please, let’s go.”

  
Sylvain got sad. He said, “But Felix-kun, I won free tickets to Seaworld and knew I should take you! It was just bound for us. It was a couple’s ticket, anyway. We’re on a date, Felix-kun! Besides, look! The fish love you.”  
  
Felix-kun turned to see all the fish in the tanks gathered, looking at him. He felt his ahoge twitch. “No, no… This… This is impossible… this can’t be… this… IS THE WRONG ANIME 何これ WHY IS THIS HAPPENING どうして I’M NOT A FISH, DON’T TOUCH ME!!!!”   
  
He pulled his pants up and ran screaming, using his fins as air paddles to propel himself forward. Sylvain laughed and chased after him with arms wide open. It was a peaceful day.

**Author's Note:**

> We are reaching levels of irony that shouldn’t be possible!  
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading :). I hope you enjoyed this rendition of a story that changed history. (Hope the format isn’t messed up, I wrote this on my phone because my computer is being stinky 🤧)  
> Have a great day! :))


End file.
